No More Secrets
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: After confessing to Danny, Jamie finally tells his father about his investigation into the Blue Templar. What will be Frank's reaction? And is Jamie safe now? Post ep 1.21 'Cellar Boy' Jamie/Danny Jamie/Frank


**Title: No More Secrets**

**Summary:** After confessing to Danny, Jamie finally tells his father about his investigation into the Blue Templar. What will be Frank's reaction? And is Jamie safe now? Post ep 1.21 'Cellar Boy' Jamie/Danny Jamie/Frank

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Blue Bloods.

**A/N:** OMG! Such a great eppy! Seriously can't wait for the season finale but then will be such a long summer of withdrawals of no new eppies and we gotta hope that we'll get season 2. Hey they hinted at our boy Jamie having a love interest so that has to be a good hint it'll be back right? *fingers crossed* okay I'll shut up now and let you read and hope you liked it! Okay there was so much Jamie goodness to put into this but want to save some for my sequel so hope you like what Alice came up with and I do apologize in advance if it's weak.

_"Words in italics and double quotes – directly from the eppy."_

* * *

><p>Disappointment.<p>

As soon as he had confessed to Danny about the Blue Templar he could see Danny's expression change – at least that is what his mind's eye saw. Danny was upset and disappointed with him.

_"Somethin' you should hear."_

_"I'm getting close. But the Templar may have made me."_

_"That's Joe," Danny says._

_"The night he was killed. He was working with the FBI investigating the Blue Templar."_

_"What?" Danny looks at his brother in shock._

_"I shoulda told you a long time ago Danny."_

_"Does dad know?"_

_"No."_

"Okay so here's what we're gonna do. You are going to…"

"Danny…"

"Hey you got bigger things to worry about than me being pissed at you for keeping this all to yourself."

"I'm sorry," Jamie huffs as he turns away, his mind and heart racing as to what reaction his father will give him.

"Sorry," Danny mutters as he gently grabs Jamie's arm and turns him back around. "Who else have you talked to about this? Renzulli?"

"I asked him what he knows but that's it."

"Anyone else?"

"Danny…"

"Damn it kid you haven't earned the right to Danny me right now."

"One other."

"Who?"

"A detective...Danny she's dead."

"Oh what the hell?" Danny growls. "Are you serious?"

Jamie just shakes his head and then turns to leave, walking in the opposite direction from their house. Danny hurries after him and just stands in his way; blocking his path and then finally stopping when Jamie does as well. "You have to tell him…and I mean right now."

"I need to clear my head," Jamie insists.

"You need to tell him before something else happens and by that I mean to you. This isn't some damn game."

Danny studies Jamie's face and for the first time in a long time sees real fear in his brother's tender gaze. _What else was he hiding? Had he already been threatened? By who? And to what degree? _His mind swirls with so many questions but he knows that getting into a verbal showdown with Jamie on the street right here wasn't the way to handle things; especially not after all they had just been through with their own neighbors.

"Come on I'll come with you."

Jamie's face then changes from full-fledged tension to that of mild relief and Danny feels his own core starting to calm a little. _Did Jamie really think he was alone in all this? Is that why he didn't come forward sooner? Or was it just that he thought he could really handle it on his own? That was the Reagan motto – but they were also a strong family for a reason._

"Dad can help with this," Danny gently urges when his young brother doesn't make actually do anything to move from his spot on the sidewalk. "I swear everything will be okay. But you can't keep this to yourself. You know you have to tell dad; especially since it involves Joe."

Danny knows putting it on Joe was tantamount to emotional blackmail for the rookie but he didn't care; if they got Joe then any of them could be next. Their father, Erin, hell even Linda and his boys; and that wasn't a chance he was willing to take.

"_Now_ Jamie," Danny's last words are spoken before Jamie finally complies.

Jamie looks at his brother's face and sighs; Danny was right, he had to tell his father before any more time was allowed to pass and he would actually be the next victim. "Okay," is all Jamie utters in a numb tone before he mechanically turns and slowly heads for the steps to his father's house.

The past few days had been hell on his mental sanity; Malvesky showing up with the same pesky warning to _"be safe"; _his gun going missing; the meeting with Yolanda; the meeting with IAB; the brakes on his car failing and of course the meeting with Danny today and finally confessing about Joe's involvement.

Jamie glances back to see Danny slowly following him, a faithful shadow offering silent support for the mission he was about to undertake. Frank was not only his father, he was also his ultimate boss, the Police Commissioner, so his reluctance to actually trust his father with this knowledge would show a breakdown in a few key areas; and for that he was scared. Would his father be ashamed of him now? Disappointed for sure but what else?

He feels his whole body starting to slightly shake as he reaches for the door and very gently turns the knob. He was grateful that his grandfather wasn't at home at the moment as one mentor being disappointed in him was bad enough.

_"Do you regret your choice?" _His father had asked him earlier. At that time he hadn't the proper response; but for a split second he wanted to turn and run; wanted to hide himself from the barrage of disappointment that his supposes his father was going to berate him with.

"Jamie," Frank looks up at his son with a small smile.

"Hey dad…um got a sec?"

"For you? Of course," Frank answers as he gestures for Jamie to sit down. He hears the front door close and knows his father wasn't to be home for a bit and so looks up with a frown. "Pop? Is that you?"

"No dad…its um…it's me," Danny gives his father a small nod. "I just need some water."

"Okay," Frank looks from Danny's worried expression to Jamie's placid one; the same one he wore during their dinner the night before.

_"You okay?"_

_"Fine."_

_"Worried about you."_

_"Since when?"_

_"Probably ever since you put on the uniform? You sorry about the choice you made?"_

"Jamie? What's going on?"

"I um…" Jamie frowns, his eyes dropping to his hands nervously folded in his lap. "It's about Joe."

"Joe?" Frank looks at him in surprise. "What about Joe?"

"Just um…just this," Jamie slowly produces the iPod, the same device he had just played for Danny and was now about to play for his father. As Joe's voice fills the quiet room, Jamie's anxiety soars, his core on fire and his back actually clammy. What would his father say? He would be disappointed for sure, but to what extent?

Frank leans back and looks at his son with a heavy heart. _Why didn't he trust me enough to come to me in the first place? What else is he hiding? _

"That's it?" Frank questions, locking eyes with his son and holding his scared gaze for a few seconds. "There can be on more secrets Jamie; this is too serious to keep to yourself."

Jamie looks at his father and nods; an absent motion devoid of anything other than remorse and misery. Tonight would be hell for all of them.

"Jamie…" Frank urges once more.

"Yeah I'm…I'm sorry," he looks down once more, the backs of his eyes already starting to burn with remorseful tears. He looks up and swallows quickly, forcing Frank's frustration to ease a little bit more. _Jamie actually looks scared._

"Jamie I um…well of course I am disappointed that you didn't come to me and…"

"I'm sorry Sir," Jamie just blurts out and then stops; Danny in the kitchen giving his brother's verbal faux pas a very visible wince. _Sir? Damn it!_

"I am disappointed in myself that you didn't _want to_ come to me earlier."

"I thought I could handle it on my own."

"What made you change your mind?" Frank gently pries.

_"Hopefully you find that gun Reagan or we'll launch a full blown investigation. Til then be advised that we'll be keeping a close eye on you. You can go."_

"My gun was um…taken."

"That I knew," Frank mentions quietly.

"What the hell? Your gun was taken and then you show up with this thing about Joe and…" Danny barges into the room; stopping only when Frank holds up his hand for his oldest son to stop verbally beating up his youngest.

"Danny, this isn't helping," Frank looks up with a sympathetic expression, nodding with his head for Danny to sit and join them; and then he turns his attention back to Jamie. "Jamie?"

"It was..." he stops and looks; already feeling his brother's and father's intent gaze searing deep into his soul. "My car."

_"Takin' care of my car?"_

"Your car? What about your car?" Frank asks in haste.

"Last night someone cut the brake lines. She's in the shop right now."

"What the hell? And you didn't…"

"Danny," Frank huffs, shooting his oldest another warning glance and Danny merely slumps back into his chair, pulling his cap off and forcing his hands to entertain themselves with the now tormented piece of fabric while his eyes remain on his brother's stiff form.

"Right fine," Danny sighs.

"No one was hurt, I swear."

"Were _you_ hurt son?" Frank asks in concern.

"A bit shaken up after the crash but am okay. I got it toed to Mike's garage and…it was working fine when I got to the reunion hall," Jamie sighs as he looks at Danny. "Mike has it on the hoist if you…"

"Wanna dust for prints?" Danny nods. "I can try but I doubt it. If this is the same bastard that killed Joe then I doubt he'll be leavin' a trail of breadcrumbs," Danny finishes and then looks at his father. "Crooked cops?"

"The press is going to eat us alive."

"Yeah and after today's glowing headline...ah damn it," Danny groans as he rubs his hands over his face; Jamie sinking further into his chair.

"Okay Danny go and check on the car and see what you can find."

Danny looks at his father and knows the same as he; it was all an excuse so that father and youngest son could have some private time together. Danny looks at Jamie and feels his stomach tighten. Inside he hopes there are prints so that he can find the creep that tried to kill his brother and show him a thing or two about killing someone. _I won't let them hurt you kid; I swear it._

"Right…I'm um…see you later."

Jamie offers Danny a sheepish glance and then looks away. Out of all people on the force, it was his own brother that he wanted to make proud; but inside now feels that he let him down so much that he'll never be able to rebound back. _Danny, I'm sorry._

The door closes and then it's just him and his father left in the growing silence.

"Jamie, talk to me; I hate this distance between us."

"I don't regret my decision to join the force," Jamie offers in truth. "But I am sorry for not telling you sooner."

"I think your mother was better in that department than I was...you know getting you boys to open up to her, to me and each other," Frank lightly laments. "Jamie I know you are a grown man and can handle things on your own. But if…well if something more serious happened last night with the accident and we didn't know…" Frank's voice trails off with a heavy sigh. "I am glad you trusted me now."

"Yeah but only after something happened," Jamie looks away with a wince. "Maybe…just maybe if I had come to you sooner then…Lydia would be alive."

"Maybe," Frank unfolds his hands and leans forward, touching Jamie's knee and forcing his son's gaze back to his. "Or maybe it could have been someone I care about that would be dead now. No more secrets Jamie, please promise me."

Jamie looks at his father and finally nods in agreement. "No more, I promise."

"Come here," Frank entreats.

Jamie slowly pushes himself up from the chair opposite and slowly trudges over to his father's side and sits down. His nerves seem to instantly settle when his father's strong arm embraces him; his mind finally feeling elation at the knowledge that he told the right people – better late than never.

Frank feels Jamie's frame stiff at first in his grasp and then slowly loosening as the warmth from his touch was starting to penetrate into his soul.

"So um…what do we do now?"

"Now…now we attack this the right way – Reagan style."

Jamie glances at his father sideways and gives him a whispered 'okay'. He knows that there will be more heartache than hope before this was over; but when it was over, they both know that hope would once again be allowed to surface and the bad memories that were now coming to bear would be replaced with happy ones. They owed it to Joe; they owed it to each other. But as Frank holds his youngest close his words about worrying about him since he put on the uniform come back to hit him full force. Jamie had confessed but by what he told them, he was already a target - a threatened one; which could mean only one thing. He too was close. After Joe's chilling confession, Frank knows he has to act and fast or he could end up losing another beloved son. He couldn't allow that to happen.

It wasn't over yet.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay so had to leave it a bit open ended b/c I want to see what they do for next week's finale and then I'll cap with one last OS for the season. Eeks so excited for next week! So please review and let me know your thoughts on this and thanks so much in advance!

**PS: **I have updated my BlueBloods forum (click forums on my home page) with these past two eppies if anyone wants to discuss. And hope you are also enjoying my new Bluebloods story 'Retribution' and am working on an update for that as we speak.


End file.
